


aaron hotchner - nsfw alphabet

by stabbystars



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Lowercase, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbystars/pseuds/stabbystars
Summary: the nsfw alphabet with our very own, aaron hotchner.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	aaron hotchner - nsfw alphabet

a - aftercare 

aaron is amazing at aftercare. he always has water bottles and advil by his bedside in case you need it after sex. he gives massages that will make you feel like you’ve entered heaven, rubbing out any pain left by the rope he uses to tie you up. and he’ll kiss you and cuddle you until you say you’ve had enough. especially if he was rough and dominant, the aftercare will be that much sweeter.

b - body part

he’s a thigh guy, absolutely goes crazy anytime he sees them bare. if you ever wore stockings that went to your thighs and a skirt? it would be over for you, he would leave you so sore you would be walking funny for  _ days _ . he enjoys thigh fucking as well but is usually to impatient to keep that up until he cums. 

c - cum

of course he prefers to cum inside of you whenever he can but isn’t opposed to cumming over your body. he loves the feeling of you wrapped around him, tightening and loosening around him all at once. if you’re giving him head he prefers you to swallow and then to pull you up to taste himself. although, truth be told, he isn’t that picky.

d - dirty secret

he loves leaving marks all over your body,  _ all over _ . he loves knowing that you’re his, it feeds his possessive side. he knows that you can feel them if anybody accidentally brushes the spots he's left. he sometimes will dig his fingers extra hard into your thighs as you ride him, or into your waist as he holds you in place and pounds you just to leave marks in the shape of his fingerprints.

e - experience

he knows exactly what he’s doing in bed. he was married for  _ years _ and learned exactly how to please his partners. his fingers, his tongue, his  _ cock _ , he knows how to use it all. whether he’s teasing you or giving you exactly what you want he can have you screaming his name in a matter of minutes.

f - favorite position

anything where he can see your face. whether it’s missionary or you riding him, he just wants to see your face twist in pleasure. he wants to see you scream his name as he’s making you feel the most pleasure you’ve ever experienced in your life. it also provides a sense of intimacy for him that he very much enjoys.

g - goofy

he usually is pretty serious in bed but if something happens that makes you giggle he’ll more than likely join you. maybe one of his kisses tickled a bit, or his caress was too light, if you’re acting silly in bed in the moment then so is he.

h - hair

he’s pretty clean, not totally shaved but definitely likes to keep things trimmed on himself. on you he really doesn’t mind whichever way you decide to keep your body hair. he knows that it can be a pain to shave, especially down there, so if you decide not to that won’t stop him from making you feel as good as he can.

i - intimacy

he loves intimacy, it’s one of his favorite parts of sex. he loves being close to you and being able to see as much of you as he can. his hands are all over you at any point during sex, he’s whispering sweet things to you, he loves making you feel loved. even during rough sex he likes to see you and whisper praises of how you’re such a good girl for him.

j - jack off

when he’s away on cases he doesn’t usually have the time to touch himself but occasionally when he does have alone time he’ll call you. he can get off better knowing you’re listening and talking to him, even if it isn’t dirty talk he still appreciates it. when he’s home he doesn’t need to jack off, he has you.

k - kink

he has a praise kink, he loves being told he’s a good boy and that he’s doing everything right. his job is stressful and he doesn’t get told he’s done a good job as often as he deserves. he gets to experience love and praise in bed with you and it makes his heart so full. he also loves giving out the praise as well, he knows how good it feels and wants to make sure you feel the same way.

l - location

he prefers the bed over anything else, it’s safe and comfortable. he feels the most comfortable trying new things in his own bed over any other place. of course the rest of the house is free rein as well. he won’t admit it but he loves having sex in the car too, giving him head while he’s driving excites him far more than he thinks it should. 

m - motivation

lots of things you do turn him on, but the biggest one would be touching him. even if it’s not in a sexual way he loves being touched. he could be considered touch starved because of how little touch he gets from everyone besides you. running your hand down his back or brushing up against him as you pass him will rile him up immediately. 

n - no

he doesn’t want anything to do with violence like guns or knives. he sees enough of it in his everyday life to not want to bring it into the bedroom. the only knife that he’s ever used in the bedroom is when the restraints were too tight and he had to cut them off, he felt awful after that incident but you reassured him you were just fine.

o - oral

he prefers giving over receiving. to make you fall apart under his tongue makes him swell with pride. he knows how to take you to heaven and back with his mouth, always leaving you satisfied. you know he prefers to be in between your thighs as often as he can. the majority of sex with him includes oral at some point in the night. he enjoys receiving it too but often gets too worked up to want to finish that way.

p - pace

it varies on the type of day he had. if his day was rough he likes to go fast and rough, it helps get his frustration out. though if his day’s been normal he likes the sweeter side of sex, lots of praise and gentle kisses. no matter what pace you two are going at the sex is filled with “i love you”s, it’s something the both of you like to hear as often as you can.

q - quickie 

he isn’t against them whatsoever but he prefers to take his time with you. whenever you visit him at the BAU you’re tempted to pull him into his office and have him fuck you over his desk. whenever quickies do happen between him and you they’re usually in the morning before he has to leave for work, he says they help wake him up.

r - risk

he doesn’t take risks very often but when he does they usually are on the higher side. fucking him in his office was the biggest risk he’s ever taken and he doesn’t regret it at all, the thrill had gotten him off within minutes and he had finished you off with his mouth. and of course he’ll never say no to you wanting to suck him off in the car either.

s - stamina

although he’s a bit older he can still go for however long you need him to. he has a lot of control over his body and can hold himself off longer than most. he always makes sure you’re satisfied in bed before he stops, he’s never let you go without an orgasm.

t - toy

he doesn’t own any himself but he knows that you do. he’s caught you with a vibrator between your legs more than once and he always takes over after he finds you. he isn’t against them being used in bed with him either but it’s not needed because he knows exactly how to please you. whenever you have phone sex with him he always commands how you use your toys and says to imagine that it’s him.

u - unfair

he  _ loves _ to tease. he loves to bring you to the edge of your orgasm and then pull away until you’re squirming and begging for him to just get on with it. sometimes he’ll pin your hands above your head and tell you not to touch him until he says it’s alright to do so, as much as he loves touch he loves the sound of you begging for him even more.

v - volume

he started out soft and quiet as to not scare you away but when he got comfortable he began to get louder and louder, letting you know how good you make him feel. he says a lot of praise in the bedroom about how you’re his good girl and any other pet name he can come up with in the moment. his moans and groans usually echo throughout the house.

w - wild card

he really loves scars, stretch marks, and birthmarks and makes sure to kiss all of them whenever he can. He thinks they make you unique and absolutely gorgeous, he makes sure to tell you that all the time. whenever you’re sad or self conscious his praise never fails to make you feel better. 

x - x-ray

he’s bigger than average, even if he wasn’t the way he moved in bed would make up for anything. every time he enters you it feels like you’re being split open in the most pleasurable way.

y - yearning

his sex drive has only increased since being with you, it feels like he had more sex in the first 6 months of dating you than he ever did in his past relationships combined. he would stay in bed with you all day and all night if he could, just touching you and making you feel as good as possible.

z - zzz

he falls asleep as soon as he’s done caring for you after sex. he always falls asleep with you in his arms or with you resting on his chest. both of you are always satisfied when you drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please come talk to me on my tumblr @sapphicstars !


End file.
